Waiting for The Rain
by Aerin Yanagi
Summary: Trapped by circumstances at the same house with rooms just beside each other, they thought they hated each other.However, as days go by, it gets harder and harder not to fall for each other. How long can they continue resisting? A MUST-READ SASUSAKU GOODY
1. Storm Clouds

**A/N: Its been quite awhile since I had the time to put my hand on making SasuSaku fics again. Well, in answer to the requests I got,this is a little something I thought of while watching the rain from my bedroom window. I hope those who read my previous fics would like this one too. This is a multi-chaptered story so I need your reviews to keep it going. Anyhow, this is getting too long so let's get on with the story. –Aerin**

**-WAITING FOR THE RAIN-**

**STORM CLOUDS**

_With the rain comes comfort_

_With the rain comes tears_

_With the rain, warmth is brought_

_With the rain, we banish fears._

It was late afternoon in Konoha Middle School. The bell happily signaled the end of classes but instead of being on her way home, Haruno Sakura was on her way to the Principal's office.

" What the heck do they want with me? Its been a week since I transferred here but it seems that everything would never be right again."

Forcing the bittersweet memories from her head, she plastered a smile on her face and knocked on the door. The gentle principal ushered her in and asked her to sit by the receiving area of the office.

Sakura felt her stomach clench in anxiety. Somehow, she felt that something was desperately wrong but then she thought:

"Transferring here was a mistake right from the start."

The principal, Mrs. Hayatori whispered to an aide to get a pitcher of water and serve it with two glasses. Seeing the gesture, the clenching feeling Sakura felt on her stomach intensified. Her mind shouted multiple reasons all at once but none of them made sense. Her hands started shaking on their own and she struggled, desperately for control.

" Uhm, Mrs. Hayatori, I hope you don't mind me asking but….Did I do anything wrong? Am I candidate for detention? If yes, I wish to know so that I can tell my parents—"

" They won't be worrying for you anymore Sakura. Your parents they're­—"

Sakura saw the anguish in Mrs. Hayatori's face. She placed her hands in her heart for fear that it might burst. She tried to urge her on but no words came out of her parched lips. She felt everything go dark and without warning, tears started to fall from her eyes.

" They are gone aren't they? They went home without me because you told them I have to remain here for detention. Tell me Mrs. Hayatori, I will see them again won't I? I will stay here for detention then, just tell me I'll see them… Won't I?"

Mrs. Hayatori's heart broke at the sight of Sakura desperately asking her for comfort, forcing her to consider uttering a lie if only she could ease her pain. But she could not bring herself to lie to her because it will do nothing but intensify the pain. Summoning all her self-control, Mrs. Hayatori braced herself for one quick answer:

" Your parents are dead Sakura. It was a car crash, the medics didn't make it on time."

Even before Mrs. Hayatori told her the bitter truth, Sakura knew. By the time Mrs. Hayatori opened her mouth to speak, Sakura wasn't hearing anything anymore, only her tears, falling like rain on the office's soft carpet. Blinded by tears, she bolted out of the door, and ran out into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" But Mrs. Hayatori, this is the only time we have the school court on reserve. The whole week is packed with activities and the team cannot afford to skip practice for an entire week. And besides, I don't see why I have to leave the team to practice on their own just to go in search of some hapless wench—"

Mrs. Hayatori could not contain her anger and impatience anymore.

" I will have none of this from you young man! Your father is the school's main benefactor, but it does not mean that you have the right to disobey orders from the school principal! Now, go and search for her, the rain is falling in torrents. Look at that! The poor girl must be soaking wet right now!"

"Why does it have to be me, Mrs. Hayatori? There are a lot of maintenance people to spare out there! I'm the team captain of this school's basketball team for Pete's sake! Tell them to search all over the town with this blinding rain. I am in no way suitable to sacrifice my—"

" Enough. If you really want to know why it has to be you, well, your father himself told me you'll do so."

The whole basketball team was in shocked silence.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the vice-captain took charge of the team's practice. Mrs. Hayatori smiled as she watched the young man run out and brave the storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Once I find that wench, I will strangle her until all the water she has on her body dries up. Then I will hang her on a clothesline across the street and watch her being ran over by some car. Then I will present her squished body to Mrs. Hayatori and the old woman will surely faint. She will regret the day she forced me to follow the rules by using my father. "

He continued splashing on the street, his blue jersey, wet despite having an umbrella. His anger intensified as the wind howled and the rain seeped through his entire body. He was almost done searching every nook and cranny of this small town, yet there was still no pink-haired girl to be seen.

" I'll be damned! I will definitely look stupid the moment I step on the court, wet all over. I might as well jump into the river and—"

The sudden realization brought chills into his body. He found himself running towards the edge of the town, towards the riverbank. He didn't know this girl (this wench! He reminded himself) but he was hoping against all hope that he saves her on time.

" _Save_? What the heck! I was thinking about strangling her!"

However, his angry voice didn't posses any conviction, his quick steps splashing into the puddles in the road. He desperately tried to calm his agitated heart but to no avail. He kept running while constantly searching for movement from his sides. He could see the river now, hear the water flowing into an angry stream. He swallowed hard when he reached the riverbank to have a better look.

There, floating in the water was a pink scarf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could not help but sigh. Swiftly seizing the scarf from the river's angry current, he strained his eyes to look as far back as he can. Nothing. The river runs for miles and with the strong current, anything would have been washed away…anything….anybody…

" You don't seriously consider taking a bath in there do you? Unless you want to drown yourself and create a commotion big enough to be transformed into a film?"

He almost fell of the river. For a split second, he envisioned the mangled ghosts of those who were unfortunate enough (or stupid enough) to drown in the river. However, his grip to reality was stronger at this moment, hence allowing him to prepare the most sarcastic remark he could bestow to this person who dared to cross his path.

He turned his back with all the force of he could muster, only to find himself immersed in the green tear-streaked eyes of a girl. He swallowed his sarcasm whole that he almost choked on it.

Green eyes. Tears. Pink hair.

Wait a second…

" So you didn't drown after all."

What the heck was he saying? He was supposed to strangle this girl! Now here he was, almost sounding relieved. Perhaps it was the rain acting upon his brain. Or perhaps the river ghosts toying with him.

Banishing all these thoughts, he shook his head violently.

" Are you alright? Have you lost your way because of the rain?"

Without noticing his angry and frustrated reaction, the girl shifted her gaze from him into the river.

" I didn't know there was one place in this miserable town that can bring me comfort. All I remember was an image of me, running and running away from the scathing rain. Considering how humid it was in the last few days, I've waited for this rain."

The girl looked at the sky. He didn't know if she was crying.

" The rain finally came. But how I wish it never fell. How I wish this day never came to be…"

From the anguish in her voice, he saw her tears mingling with the raindrops upon her face. Forcing himself to take away his gaze from her, he managed to look at the dark sky and utter:

" Those are storm clouds up there. Tomorrow will come with more rain and nobody knows how much longer the sky is going to cry for us. But certainly, it will end and the sun will shine at last."

The girl looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. She became painfully re-acquainted with reality by acknowledging this boy's presence. Reason came along with control that finally she managed to ask:

" Who are you? And why are you here? This isn't the best time to take a walk you know."

All his desires to strangle the girl returned, now more urgent.

" Well, I've been ordered by Mrs. Hayatori to search for one stupid girl who ran off into the rain without bringing an umbrella. So here I am, dripping all over, talking nonsense with her so she won't drown herself."

" Well, excuse me! I have no plan to drown myself in the first place. And thanks but no thanks, I am not going anywhere except here. And anybody wise enough would not consider running into the rain with only his jersey on."

He was definitely losing control. If she does not wish to go, he would drag her all the way to the school then. He's not used to being bossed around by anybody.

" All I know was that my father ordered me to search for you, and just so you know, I do not follow anybody else but him. Now if you would be nice and step into the umbrella to make my life less miserable, then by all means, do so. Faster if you may."

The girl walked out on him. Eyes wide with shock, he shouted in exasperation:

" Where the heck are you going? I'm not putting up with this!"

" What? Are you stupid enough not to know the way back to your own school? You were the one in a hurry."

Staring quietly at the road, he couldn't believe this wench was outwitting him. Clenching his fists, he walked past her towards the school… but discreetly looking back to see if she was following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh good God! Thank goodness you're safe Sakura!"

Mrs. Hayatori uttered in relief the moment she saw Sakura enter the office. She drew Sakura aside and asked the aide to bring two towels.

" Thanks for nothing Dad. I cannot believe how you can be such a jerk sometimes."

" My goodness Sasuke! Are you not proud for doing a great favor to this pretty young woman here?"

Sasuke gave his Dad a stern look and gratefully accepted the towel.

" What do you want with this wench anyway, forcing me to go through all the trouble."

" I did not ask for your help in the first place so I don't owe you anything."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other. Mr. Uchiha intervened.

" Well, you two should start getting along quite well. She's gonna be staying with us son."

"WHAT!!!!"

Both of them could not believe what they heard.

And the rain fell on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? Should I continue on with this? REVIEWS PLEASE!A little inspiration from my readers would definitely help...lolz D


	2. Of Lightnings and Thunderbolts

**A/N: Well,I was sort of nostalgic to finds out that my previous fics are still being read and re-read by those who finished them. I am indeed grateful to all the people who supported my fics. Anyhow, I am enjoying planning this story out so I might as well continue it. Again, I hope you like the second chappie and tell me what you think. I would really love to hear how you want the story to progress. This chapter is gonna be sweet, dramatic and hilarious at the same time so stay on your seats and let's get this thing going. –AERIN**

**LEGEND:**

_Italics-_ flashback

(dialogue)- private thoughts

**-WAITING FOR THE RAIN- **

**OF LIGHTNINGS AND THUNDER BOLTS**

" Well, you two should start getting along quite well. She's gonna be staying with us son."

"WHAT!!!!"

Both of them could not believe what they heard.

Mr. Uchiha simply chuckled at the pair's discomfiture. He continued sipping on his iced tea and waited for the expected outburst.

" But Dad, you can't even cook me a decent breakfast and you refuse to even hire a maid to clean the entire house! Now you want another person, and a girl at that, to join us in trashing the wretched place?"

Sakura struggled so hard to remain at her seat and stop herself from hitting this guy's head with the first thing she could get her hands on (unfortunately, the flower vase lies at the far end of the room that Sakura was literally boiling with anger).

" Excuse me but I am cultured enough to clean my own place not like some spoiled brat who keeps sponging his Dad to get a maid to finally clean his room."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to glare at Sakura and she glared back at him. If the rest of the world think that looks could kill, then a millenia or so might have passed and these two would continue on glaring at each other, neither of them dropping dead.

Facing Mr. Uchiha, Sakura spoke:

" Sir, it was kind of you to make the offer but I have my own place. My parents did not leave me with nothing and although I am in no position to state so, I am the only one left with everything they had."

Swallowing her grief and forcing her tears back, Sakura continued on to state her point.

" It's a nice place though not as big as your place Sir. I could live there on my own although I still need to find a job to support myself."

Sasuke was quiet, not out of kindness but simply because he does not understand. And he's too proud to even dare to ask. From what he heard, it seems that this Sakura (now she has a name?! No way! She's a wench!) is orphaned and his father has endeavored to take her in. But still, he does not understand this awkward silence, filled with grief and lamentation. What the heck is going on?

" Sakura, your Dad and I were business partners back then when I was still residing on a town in the Water Country. When my parents opted to transfer the business in the Fire Country, I talked to your father about migrating here, however, he refused. Thus many years have passed and Mamuro and I have lost touch. But then, a few days ago, I found out that he decided to move here with you and Kayako after all and I was elated. Your parents dropped by at my office for a chat yesterday and today we were supposed to meet here to organize a business deal since they didn't want to keep you waiting. But the accident…Who would have thought that this ill-fated day would take both of them away from us?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. All he knew was that his father wanted to see this girl so he went through all the trouble finding her amidst the rain. He didn't even bother to ask Mrs. Hayatori why this girl would be out on weather like this before he set out to find her. He didn't even bother to know why she was by the river amidst the pouring rain. He didn't even bother knowing the reason behind her tears. Thus he remembered what occurred, her words that didn't mean anything to him a few moments ago now made sense:

" _I didn't know there was one place in this miserable town that can bring me comfort. All I remember was an image of me, running and running away from the scathing rain. Considering how humid it was in the last few days, I've waited for this rain."_

_The girl looked at the sky. He didn't know if she was crying._

" _The rain finally came. But how I wish it never fell. How I wish this day never came to be…"_

This day… At last Sasuke understood why. On this fateful day, Sakura lost both of her parents. The fact that he didn't even care about how she felt caused him to feel guilt and remorse for the first time in his life. Sasuke was trying so hard to suppress the feeling simply because its not him to actually care. Uchiha Sasuke never followed the rules. He didn't look up to anybody, much more care for anyone. Yet what of this feeling?

(Probably I have a fever coming and I am having hallucinations. Yes, that must be it. Or my body must have been taken over by one of the river spirits that's why I feel that I am not myself. Why would I feel guilty? I pushed and shoved people without remorse everytime I play basketball. This wouldn't be any different.)

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat. Sakura saw him at the corner of her eye and thought that he might be having the time of his life watching her struggle to prevent herself from crying.

(Of course I would not give this idiot the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Let him watch all he wants and not a single tear will fall from my eyes.)

Mrs. Hayotori's voice broke her reverie.

" Sakura, we know that at this point, you are still probably waiting for everything to sink in and its natural. It's but hours ago when your parents died. However, it would be too much to let you go back to your house, quiet and empty and let you sleep and suffer there alone. We are here to help you Sakura. You can let yourself grieve and be rest assured that you are not alone."

Sakura was hopelessly losing her battle with her tears but pride allowed her to appear calm and composed.

" My parents have mentioned wanting to be cremated before. I believe I have to go see them before anything else."

Mr. Uchiha immediately voiced out his concern.

" Tomorrow is the time for that Sakura. Mamuro and I promised each other back then that we'd watch each other's backs. Just to clear things out, I am not doing this out of pity or charity, but simply because I am oath-bound to look after you. I know Mamuro would do the same for Sasuke so please, Sakura. Your parents are gone from this world but they would want you to live on."

Sakura felt too tired to argue. All the noise in the world seemed like muffled voices, all the colors reduced to black and white. She felt like an automaton, living aimlessly, devoid of aim and direction.

A slight tap on her should brought her to focus on one thing, or properly so, one person. Sakura gave him a dazed look until she felt a stinging sensation in her arm.

" What the heck are you doing?"

" I was looking stupid trying to talk to you. Jeez, you 're really a pain."

" What do you want now? Make it quick since I have spent ample time noticing your stupidity."

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, as if he was hestitating to say something that would hurt her.

(Why would this guy be careful with his words anyway? He's reputation is big enough to cover everything.)

" My dad says I have to take you to your place to pick up a few things before you move in to ours. He's worried about burglars stealing the precious things your parents left behind. And, bring along your stuff as well."

Sakura swallowed the angry remark she was going to throw at Sasuke.

(He can actually be kind when he wants to after all, but he might be playing another trick on me.)

Sasuke was already by the door:

" Are you coming or not? You're not just annoying, you're painfully slow too!"

Sakura shook her head in exasperation.

(I take back all the good things I just thought about him!)

Outside was Sasuke's motorbike. Sakura could not do anything but sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How much longer are you gonna take packing?"

" Just quit snooping around the house and wait for me by the living room!"

" Annoying."

Sakura cannot imagine the rest of the days of her life with this annoying guy. She was tempted to again decline the offer but the moment she stepped on the house, grief overwhelmed her that she rushed inside her room to compose herself. Mrs. Hayatori was right. She will just rot and die with grief if she continues to live in here. Zipping her backpack close, she made her way to the living room and she found Sasuke holding a picture frame.

" I told you to quit snooping—"

" Relax. I just picked it up from the couch."

Sakura just looked at the picture tenderly. It was their family picture, taken last year. She placed it inside her bag and found Sasuke looking at her intently.

" What?"

Sasuke took a step forward and they were suddenly face to face.

"Sasuke…."

Sakura swallowed as his face came uncomfortably close to hers.

Sasuke's gaze was dark, piercing, and breathtaking…

Sakura took a step backward.

And Sasuke kept coming closer.

She could not breathe. His face was everything she saw.

She found her hands on his chest, trying to stop him from getting closer.

Yet he was very near her now. She could feel his breath.

Then when she found her back pinned at the wall, she closed her eyes and prepared to make one forceful shove but —

"I knew it!"

As Sasuke suddenly blurted those words out, Sakura almost drowned with the influx of air to her lungs. She stalked towards him angrily.

" What the heck was that for?"

" What?"

" That!"

" What?"

Sakura was definitely losing control. Sasuke remained clueless.

" You were so…close….and I —"

(Oh come on Sakura! Why are you stuttering!?)

Sasuke grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Sakura was literally fuming with anger. When Sasuke saw that she wasn't moving, he looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin.

" I knew I would recognize that forehead of yours if I look closer. So you are that whiny forehead girl after all!"

" What? So that's what you've been doing? Leisurely looking at my forehead!"

" What are you so angry about, forehead girl?"

Sakura didn't want to be reminded of that nickname. But aside from that, she found a strange feeling inside her heart.

(Why am I disappointed? I should have expected that he was playing another trick on me! But why was I thinking of _other things_? )

She felt horrified realizing the direction her thoughts were taking. She cast one angry glare at Sasuke and out of nowhere, she suddenly remembered this boy, always wearing his blue shirt and black pants, highlighting his unique blue black hair.

" Now you are thinking of getting back at me aren't you?"

Sakura did not say anything. Already, she was perplexed with the myriad of emotions in her heart.

" We should go now."

She didn't want to make her day longer. Already, she wished it would end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Your room would be right beside Sasuke's."

" Dad, are you crazy? If you forgot, I am reminding you that adjacent rooms are connected to each other by a single bathroom. My bathroom is enough for one and I wouldn't give this girl the idea of crawling to my room!"

" Well, if you aren't really stupid, you would have figured out that that is my concern as much as it is yours. I certainly do not appreciate having you clawing at me while I'm sleeping!"

Mr. Uchiha looked at the two in exasperation. He was looking forward to them meeting each other again after so many years but it seems that none of their childhood companionship remained. In fact, he was quite shocked that the two have not even acknowledged the fact that they once met each other on the farewell party they had before transferring.

" Well, they must have completely forgotten it. After everything that happened today, they must have been dazed. And they were what? 5 years old when they last met so it's no wonder they don't remember a thing."

" Dad, stop mumbling there and do something about this annoying girl!"

" Sasuke, this house is admittedly too big for the two of us that I opted to transfer to a room close to yours if ever you need something, remember? I want Sakura to stay close to us because allowing her to stay alone in an isolated part of the house would just make things hard for her especially after what happened."

Sakura was just half listening to their conversation because she could still not get over her shock upon realizing that the Uchiha family house was big. And by big, she meant a three-story mansion. She entered the front door and beheld a long corridor branching out in the middle. The left branch led them to the dining room. The right branch led them to an entry way towards the pool. The end of the corridor takes them to the entertainment room that she was dying to take a peek. Stairs were located at the right of the entertainment room. Upstairs, the same structure of corridors could be seen. Branching left and right are rooms, so many of them that she could not imagine how hard it must be to maintain all of them. Sasuke and his father occupied rooms by the left side overlooking the hills in Konoha. Thus, the rooms here have balconies to allow the occupants to see the beautiful scenery.

" Sakura, you should unpack your stuff. Its pretty late but don't worry, you don't have to go to class tomorrow."

Sasuke could not argue anymore. His dad was as stubborn as he was so its better not to push him anymore.

" I am just two rooms away if you two need me. Oh, and take a shower before you sleep. You were drenched by the rain and you might get sick."

Sasuke replied with a nod and walked towards his room. Sakura followed and went in to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was still falling hard outside. Sakura could see the trees swaying with the wind. It seems that this has become a storm.

She was done unpacking her stuff. All she had to do was take a shower and finally, go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was being impatient in his room. He wanted to take a shower already but he didn't like the idea of a girl walking in while he's taking a bath.

" Curse the person who designed this house! Is this economizing or what? Each room should have one bathroom darn it! And to make matters worse, you cannot lock sliding doors with this thing! What the hell was this architect thinking!"

Sasuke grabbed his basketball and threw it on the opposite wall. Catching it, he dribbled it while pacing around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned the shower on and allowed the warm water to seep through her body. She thought about everything that happened today. Applying soap, playing a little with bubbles, then shampooing her hair, she realized how tired she really was. Everything that happened today seems like a bizaare dream, a dream that hurt so much that it resembled a nightmare. Wearing a bathrobe, she picked up her soiled clothes and ­—

The lightning struck.

The thunder roared.

The lights went out.

Sakura screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was taken by surprise with the sudden blackout. He heard Sakura scream. Without even thinking about it, Sasuke rushed to her aid towards the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sakura? Darn it! I can't see anything!"

Sasuke was groping around the short hallway to the bathroom. When he finally reached the sliding doors, he groped for their handles and slid them open.

Nothing but pitch, black darkness.

"Sakura?"

Nothing.

Sasuke strained his ears to hear any sound.

Then came a whimper.

Sasuke felt his way around and grazed his elbow with something. He hissed with pain.

Then, the comforting sound of the generator turning on, reached his ears.

Their ears.

And the lights were back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinded by the sudden appearance of light, Sasuke leaned on the wall and regained his balance. Then he quickly went to the direction of the whimper he heard earlier.

At the far end of the room, he found Sakura, sitting with her hands encircling her knees, shivering with fear.

He immediately went to her. When he leaned down to pick her up, she suddenly sat up and embraced him so tight that he couldn't breathe and was forced to sit down.

" Sakura…"

Then in a few moments, she loosened her embrace and buried her head in his chest and cried. Sasuke was filled with confusion, guilt, fear and whatever emotion he could think of. He didn't know what to do so he just did the first thing that came into his head.

He embraced her back and allowed her to cry.

Sasuke realized that this could just be the first time that Sakura allowed herself to grieve for her parents, to grieve for the life that was destroyed, to grieve for everything she lost.

She clung into him for quite a long while, allowing all the grief to pour out of her body through tears.

Sasuke didn't know how long they actually stayed like that. The rain was still pouring heavily outside but all the sound he could hear was Sakura, crying. When she finally quieted down, he picked her up and carried her to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura has always been afraid of thunder but she thought she got over it. Yet the moment the lights went out and the thunder roared, she realized that her parents were gone and there was nobody to protect her anymore. She screamed and clung to the first person she saw.

Sasuke.

She allowed all her tears to overflow while feeling herself in his embrace. Finally, she could cry. Finally, she could grieve.

When it seemed that she would faint from exhaustion from crying all her heart out, she found herself being carried back to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on Sakura's bed, both of them didn't know what to say.

Sasuke was blushing madly when he noticed that Sakura was just wearing a bathrobe all along.

Sakura was dying with shame when she was Sasuke's shirt wet with her tears.

Both of them looked at the floor. Then, the ceiling.

And finally, the silence was broken by Sasuke.

" You gonna be alright?"

" Yeah."

" I'll go take a shower then."

" Sure."

Sasuke stood up and entered the conjoining hallway. Before entering the door, he looks back at her and says:

" Let all the rain fall down tonight so tomorrow, the sky will be clear."

Sakura didn't know what to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them were twisting and turning in their own beds, the sound of the rain bringing back thoughts that they didn't want to think about… thoughts of each other…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whew! A pretty long chapter eh! And to think that one day has just passed for both of them! Anyhow, the names for Sakura's parents just came to my head, but its not exactly from Naruto. And to help you guyz envision the structure of the rooms, I have this little diagram to help yah. Re-read the story and imagine the scenes if you want. Tehee…**

**Sasuke's room----- sliding doors-- bathroom--sliding doors----Sakura's room**

**I wonder what's gonna happen when they see each other for breakfast. Where was Mr. Uchiha when everything was happening? What would Sasuke's teammates say when they find out about his new housemate? All for next chapter! Did you guys like it or not? Your reviews keep me goin so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Wind and Hail: A Pleasant Intrusion

**Chapter 3**

**Wind and Hail: **

**A Pleasant Intrusion**

"Good morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke's sleep was rattled by his dad's eccentric screaming. In response, Sasuke placed his pillow over his ears and tried to block out the annoying noise. But misfortune strikes whenever and wherever…hearing the door creak open; Sasuke could not help but lash out at his d-

"I'm sorry to bother you this early…"

"Sakura? What's up? Scared of the lightning again?"

Sakura turned fiery red at Sasuke's response. She forgot her original purpose in coming there and immediately answered back:

"You are more insensitive than I ever thought you were! Why did I even bother to come here to thank you? Here I was, thinking of the right words to convey my gratitude and you confront me with your usual proud and apathetic self! I almost believed that you actually car---"

Realizing that she said more than what she intended, Sakura turned her back against Sasuke and stalked out of the room.

On the other hand, Sasuke was left dumbfounded. He scolded his grumpy morning self (and his dad too…) in silence while slowly making sense of what Sakura said. He gazed at the door wistfully and quietly whispered:

"You're welcome."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day has officially passed since that fateful day and as Sasuke, Sakura and Mr. Uchiha ate breakfast, one cannot help but notice the awkward silence between the two teenagers.

"Well, it seems that you two are already in good terms."

"Ceasefire." Sasuke and Sakura responded while glaring at each other.

Mr. Uchiha laughed nervously as he felt the heat from both gazes.

"Uh, yeah. Ceasefire is a more proper term."

As if nothing happened, the three continued on with their breakfast. However, not being able to stand the awkward silence, Mr. Uchiha spoke again:

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned fire, where were you two when that lightning struck? I was looking for the flashlight somewhere and----Sasuke? Why are you choking on your pancakes?"

The memory of that moment plagued Sasuke's thoughts.

_He immediately went to her. When he leaned down to pick her up, she suddenly sat up and embraced him so tight that he couldn't breathe and was forced to sit down._

"_Sakura…"_

_Then in a few moments, she loosened her embrace and buried her head in his chest and cried. Sasuke was filled with confusion, guilt, fear and whatever emotion he could think of. He didn't know what to do so he just did the first thing that came into his head._

_He embraced her back and allowed her to cry._

Mr. Uchiha quickly supplied Sasuke a glass of water. When his son recovered, he ventured to ask the question again but before he even opened his mouth, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going…"

"Hey, I was going to drive you to school today–"

"You were going to fix her parents' funeral arrangements right? Don't worry; I am old enough to go to school on my own."

Without looking back, Sasuke walked out of the door.

A few seconds after, Mr. Uchiha was swooning over and mumbling about how perfect his son was.

"If only you knew how disillusioned you were of your son, good sir."

Mr. Uchiha suddenly rushes towards Sakura, bringing along three pancakes stuck in his fork.

"Don't you think my son has grown into a fine young man? Handsome, smart, athletic and absolutely sweet, can you find anyone more perfect?"

Sakura was panicking. Whenever her parents enter into "moments" like this, she wanted to melt into a corner or simply die. It was just plain embarrassing. Perhaps Sasuke's dad cannot show his pride for his son in public so he has "breakdown moments" like this one.

"Umm, sir, you've stepped on two of your pancakes."

The moment Mr. Uchiha looked down at the squished pancakes; Sakura dashed upstairs to her room and closed her door.

"Whew, that is one proud parent."

Hearing herself say those words, she became painfully reminded of the fact that her parents were gone. However, her heart was light… As she made her way into the shower, she smiled to herself.

"Today, I say goodbye to Mom and Dad. I want them to see me happy… and I just know that they will be proud…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a mindless bloke you are Sasuke…"

Mumbling to himself while walking to school, Sasuke deliberately ignored the admiring stares of several girls from across the street. His hands on his pockets, he strode forward. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like Captain's usual school transportation got discarded somewhere, ne?"

"Shut up, Naruto," said Sasuke with a piercing glance.

Naruto gave Sasuke a mischievous look and said, "If you were meaning to ask what happened to basketball practice yesterday when you ditched us to look for a girl, it went along just fine without you."

After saying that, Naruto slapped Sasuke at the back and ran as fast as he could, knowing that the angry Uchiha would not mind strangling him to death.

Sasuke shook his fists towards the scampering Naruto, "Just wait till practice time you dobe! I'll use your face to wipe the floor clean!"

"If you don't leave us to run errands for your father, you probably would! But not today Sasuke! Bleh!"

Sasuke was struggling to maintain his composure. After losing sight of the noisy Naruto, Sasuke placed his hands back on his pockets and continued walking, looking wistfully at the sky.

Somehow, he was surprised to be reminded that he and Sakura just met one day ago. For him, it seemed as if a long time has passed since he had known that annoying girl. But really, was it just yesterday when their paths have crossed? Sasuke does not like the direction where his thoughts are going...

"It's my annoying father's fault! Really…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After paying her last respects to her parents, Sakura gave the permission to bury them as soon as possible. For her, her parents are already watching her from heaven and there is no need to spend her time weeping around their bodies. Sad as it may be, she is not expecting other relatives to pay their condolences since their family had chosen to live independently and have not maintained contact with the rest of their relatives.

Thus, Sakura is now back in her room at the Uchiha residence. Staring at the window, she could not help but think:

"How I wish I had an aunt or an Uncle who would take care of me in times like this! Jeez! Now I have to put up with that arrogant Sasuke…the last person I ever wanted to meet in the school."

Stepping away from the window, Sakura paced across her room, continuing her monologue.

"Really, all those girls talking about him are either blind or highly disillusioned. What do they like about the guy? Tsk, I can tell them that I already met him and that he is nowhere near the perfect prince they think he is. But I guess not…I just transferred after all and they might kill me…"

Looking at the clock, Sakura realized that it's around five in the afternoon. It's officially one day since they first met.

"Around this time, that arrogant guy would be in basketball training so I have the place for myself. I might as well look around."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time, Sasuke arrived early at their training thinking that by doing so, he could apologize to his teammates for being gone yesterday.

He sat idly at the bench. Finally, the clock struck five and he expected his teammates to start coming in.

Ten minutes after….

Twenty minutes….

Thirty minutes….

Sasuke felt that he was staring at the empty court forever. Angrily, he stood up from the bench and stalked outside the court.

"Either they are playing a prank on me, or they have impeached me as the team captain!"

Seeing that it is useless to prattle on without anyone listening, he decided to head home and punish them all tomorrow. Thirty laps around the court, 300 free throws…anything will do as long as he sees the regret in their eyes.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Sasuke, who was too busy concocting all sorts of terrible punishments, was startled. When he turned around and saw his teammate Kiba, he did not know what to say.

Kiba did not seem to notice his captain though and he continued on saying:

"What are you doing here so late? Everyone was so happy to hear that we had this day off from practice. Unfortunately for me, I had to take up remedial classes. What a bother!"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in anger. Yet he struggled to control himself (just in case he forgot their schedule and he would rather appear stupid) and stated:

"Uh, yeah, I had some stuff to do for class as well. I almost forgot that practice was cancelled; I must be stressed out lately. No one reminded me though."

"Ah, it was Naruto who told us that practice was cancelled."

Sasuke wanted to strangle that stupid blond at this very moment.

"Well, I better head home now Sasuke. Mom would be happy that I have some time to rest before dinner. See yah tomorrow then!"

Sasuke grunted in reply and headed home.

"I am really gonna torture that Naruto until he quits!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was heading back to her room after walking around the Uchiha mansion when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Thinking it was Mr. Uchiha, Sakura ran towards the stairs to inquire about how the funeral went. Thus, she was startled when she ran into Sasuke who seemed absent minded enough to also bump into her.

"Ouch!" Both of them rubbed their heads in pain.

"Next time, don't rush to welcome me home while running so fast. It's annoying."

"Who told you I was welcoming you, stupid?"

"Whatever. I'm tired. Where's Dad?"

"I was supposed to ask you the same question."

After that, Sasuke walked past towards Sakura and started to go to his room.

Sakura felt disturbed. It seemed that Mr. Cool-guy is not so cool today.

"You are home pretty early. I thought basketball practice was until six-thirty."

Sasuke shrugged without turning around to face her. He was feeling so down today for some unknown reason, and that Naruto had chosen a really miserable time to pull a prank on him.

Sakura watched him walk towards his room. She was puzzled about his behavior but she didn't want him to see her concern. Thus, she went to her room as well to spend her time on better things instead of being concerned about him.

"I guess even guys have emotional days."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sasuke's father was trying so hard to finish his work to go home early and cook dinner. But as circumstances would have it:

"Mr. Uchiha, sir!"

His Secretary came rushing in.

"Yes Akira, what is it?"

"Sir, additional documents have just arrived from the Kawabara Shipping Company. They said that they needed you to review the provisions of the proposal today and send it back to them immediately."

"My goodness! Are they aware what time it is? I have to cook dinner you know!"

"But sir!"

Mr. Uchiha sighed in exasperation.

"It's alright Akira, bring me the documents. I guess I have no choice. I'll just call Sakura and tell her to tell Sasuke that they better eat out for tonight."

Akira placed the documents on her boss's table. Seeing him pick up the phone, she excused herself and went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay sir, I'll tell him that."

"Take care of him for now okay?"

A nerve was popping on Sakura's head. Why would she take care of that guy? Breathing hard, she controlled her anger and answered:

"Yes sir, don't worry."

"Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome sir."

Putting down the phone, Sakura headed to Sasuke's room.

"How I hate this! But I'm hungry already so I guess I have no choice then."

She stood in front of his door and knocked.

"Sasuke?"

No reply.

"Sasuke?"

Still no reply.

"Hey, I'm coming in now, you're Dad called."

Breathing a sigh, Sakura opened the door.

Sasuke was in front of his computer, apparently listening to music.

_A strangled smile fell from your face__  
__It kills me that I hurt you this way__  
_

"Hey, who told you to barge in?"

Sakura didn't hear him. She was listening to the song…

Sasuke apparently noticed her inattention. Seeing her face animated by the music, he stayed quiet and watched her listening to it.

_The worst part is that I didn't even know__  
__Now there's a million reasons for you to go__  
_

"But if you can find a reason to stay…" Sakura found herself singing along. Yet she was surprised to see Sasuke staring at her, that she stopped abruptly and stammered what she wanted to say.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Your Dad called and told us to eat out since he would be working late. I thought you were sleeping so I came in to wake you up but–"

"You know this song?"

Sakura was surprised with the question. She already prepared herself for his sarcasm yet he looked so serious…and troubled….

"Yeah. Uhm, Sasuke, are you troubled with anything?"

"Nothing in particular."

Sakura saw him eyeing her mischievously. She immediately figured out that he was teasing him but she cannot take back her words.

Sasuke pulled her close and made her sit on a spare chair beside him.

"You're worried about me, then?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you are starting to care about me?"

"In your dreams."

Sakura felt her words lose conviction. In front of his dark eyes, she cannot use her tough façade. She felt drawn towards his eyes.

On the other hand, Sasuke felt strange altogether. He saw her mouthing the lyrics of the song and he found himself staring at her. Now they were sitting so close together, the music playing amidst the strange atmosphere.

_I'll do whatever it takes__  
__To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down__  
__And if you give me a chance__  
__Believe that I can change__  
__I'll keep us together__  
__Whatever it takes_

Sakura could not stand this strange emotion. Yet she was not moving away from him. She was still beside him…enjoying being so close…listening to this song...with him….

"I was worried about you."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She scolded herself for blurting out such nonsense and immediately answered Sasuke's surprised expression.

"But don't get any ideas! It just felt weird that you weren't picking up a fight with me. And, we just met yesterday although we belong on the same class for almost a week now. You always acted cool and today you looked sick so I was just curious and–"

Sakura felt Sasuke pull her closer. He cupped her face with his hands and she felt herself move closer to him instinctively. Sakura placed her arms around his neck. Sasuke pulled her close and their lips met...

They were trapped in each other's arms, frozen in a moment with their passionate kiss…

And the music continued to play…

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

….and then it finally ended.

Suddenly aware of reality, they stepped away from each other. Blushing furiously, Sakura rushed to the door.

"The wind seems cold. I'll just go get my jacket. Let's meet up downstairs."

Sasuke, although reluctant to look at her, answered:

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there shortly."

Sakura rushed to her room, closed the door and placed her back towards it.

"What the heck is wrong with me! That was my first kiss!"

Yet recalling the moment, she felt her heart beat so fast. Shaking her head while telling herself to calm down, Sakura got her jacket and made her way downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards a nearby Ramen restaurant, neither of them spoke to each other. However, as fate would have it, they were the only people eating at that time since it was pretty late for dinner. They sat at a table by the window. Sasuke forced himself to ask her:

"Hey, what are you ordering?"

"I'm paying for my food."

"My dad called you didn't he? Then that means he is shouldering tonight's expenses."

Awkward silence…

Sasuke stood up and asked her again:

"What are you having?"

"Just plain Ramen."

Sasuke ordered at the counter and found the guy at the cashier eyeing him curiously.

"You and your girlfriend had a fight?"

Sasuke blushed furiously.

"She's not my girlfriend."

The guy laughed.

"Alright, whatever you say! Geez, these young people..."

Sasuke got their order and walked back to their table.

Sakura got her bowl of ramen and Sasuke got his.

"I'm sorry!"

Realizing that they spoke at the same time, their faces went red yet again.

However, it was Sasuke who immediately continued:

"Don't think that I like you or anything. It was just…well…"

Sakura eyed him mockingly: "It was just what then?"

Sasuke eyed her back: "It's alright to admit that you really enjoyed it you know."

"You really are arrogant!"

Sasuke laughed and Sakura felt more furious. Seeing Sakura venting her anger at her poor ramen noodles, Sasuke stopped laughing and continued eating.

Walking back home, the atmosphere was almost back to normal. After fighting as usual, they felt the awkwardness disappear.

"If you wanted to know, I was home early because that dobe named Uzumaki Naruto told our teammates that basketball practice was cancelled. I waited for them like an idiot back there. I'm really going to strangle him tomorrow!"

It was Sakura who laughed this time.

"Sheesh, it could have been better if I haven't told you."

"I'm sorry I laughed. But it's just nice to know that Mr. Cool-guy is also a normal person who becomes a victim of pranks from his friends."

Sasuke didn't answer and looked at the sky instead.

"Hey, are you angry?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm just glad you are able to laugh now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home, they made their way back to their rooms. However, before Sakura entered hers, Sasuke told her:

"About what you were going to tell me this morning, you're welcome."

Sakura didn't know what to say.

Sasuke walked past her and went to open his door.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Goodnight."

Sasuke answered with a nod and went to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**As they close their eyes and welcome sleep, they felt bothered by their own thoughts. Isn't it a little strange to dream of somebody you just met one day ago?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here it is! The long delayed third chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please give me a review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and stand by for the next chapter! Btw, the insert song is entitled Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse. **


	4. When It Rains, It Pours

**A/N: Finally, the fourth chapter! I finally found the inspiration to continue on with the story. Hope you all like it. D**

**Chapter 4**

**Waiting for the Rain  
**

"**When it rains, it pours…"**

"Are you both sure that I don't need to drive you to school?"

"I told you already old man, I can go to school on my own. Perhaps she would be the one who needs looking out for."

"By _she_ do you mean me? You're just one to speak, Daddy's boy!"

Mr. Uchiha sighed as he watched the two leave while continuously bickering at each other. He was really in no mood to act as peacemaker for the two because he was just too tired. He got home past midnight and he still had to go to work today to finish some paperwork.

" Hmmm, perhaps I ought to think positively. Perhaps making them go to school together would allow them to become closer with each other."

With that thought in mind, Mr. Uchiha felt comforted and energized enough to start preparing to go to work.

--

"You are walking too fast, dobe. I won't stop by to pick you up if you collapsed from bumping your head off a post," Sasuke shouted to Sakura who was way ahead of him.

"I would rather collapse by the pavement rather than be caught walking with you."

Sasuke walked to catch up with her and when he saw that Sakura had no intention of slowing down; he deliberately blocked her way and forced her to stop.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Step aside Sasuke or we would miss the train. Don't make a big deal out of this. We've been at each other's throats since we first met haven't we?"

"Yeah, right! And I always thought that you were mature enough before. So why are you acting like a child right now?"

"Whoa! Stop right there! So I'm the one acting like a child now? Who was the one who always picks fights because he's too arrogant?"

"Look, if this is all because of the kiss, then stop acting like a child and just tell me you hate me for it. Don't worry; I'll make sure we both get as far from each other as possible. You alright with that?"

"Don't get too full of yourself by making me appear that shallow. I just don't want to be seen walking with you."

The two suddenly stopped their bickering when they realized that they were in the middle of the street. Sasuke stepped aside and he and Sakura continued walking. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment and they just wanted to get as far away as possible from the awestruck people who became unfortunate witnesses to their not-so-friendly fight. They kept their mouths shut until they reached the train station.

While waiting for the train, Sakura just blurted out what she wanted to say.

"Thanks to you, we looked really stupid back there. Next time your Dad offers me for a ride to school, I will definitely take it."

Sasuke did not look at her and continued staring straight ahead. However, he mumbled just loud enough for Sakura to catch his words:

"Don't start fighting with me now. Its enough for today already."

Sakura felt embarrassed in front of Sasuke. She could not say anything more after that. She really was acting like a child today. As they both stepped into the train, Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw that he was really annoyed, even angry. She realized that she lashed out at him for reasons she did not understand herself.

Perhaps it was because she hated that weird feeling she got whenever he was near her, that feeling of comfort and fear so tightly intertwined that she can barely distinguish one from the other.

Comfort coming from the fact that she was slowly being introduced into his world.

Fear coming from the fact that she may get so attached to it and never be able to hold back…

--

The train has finally reached their station and both of them got off without a single word to each other. This time, Sasuke was walking ahead of Sakura. He was really angry at how she acted back there.

"Girls! I swore to myself long before that I would never get near one but the world is just too small to get too far away," Sasuke quietly whispered to himself while walking.

He looked ahead and felt his anger increase.

He spotted the blond shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, ahead.

Finally, he'll get a chance to get even with that Naruto. Sasuke quickly ran ahead and quietly sneaked behind Naruto's back. Then he quickly locked Naruto's neck between his arms.

"Hey, Sasuke! Stop! I know I deserve to be punished for yesterday but don't you think this is going way too far, ne?"

"Define too far to me dobe! Unfortunately for you, yesterday was too far for me. So I guess its either you quit my team or I'll twist your neck. You choose."

Naruto was struggling really hard. He felt Sasuke's grip tighten even more. He was definitely regretting his "creativity".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Captain, I think you are being way too serious about this. Come on, I'll treat you to lunch forever or I'll wash all of our teammates' uniforms, including yours, so how about it?"

"How about you choose between quitting my team or having your neck twisted already?"

Sasuke was really enjoying seeing the mischievous blond feel so afraid and helpless. Naruto, on the other hand, continued squirming to free himself out of Sasuke's iron grip. Anybody else who knows the basketball team's Captain and Vice-Captain well enough would not pay attention to what's happening simply because it has quite become common stuff and routine: Naruto playing a prank on Sasuke, Sasuke beating him up and throwing him out of the team. Most of the people at school pretty much know how this ends: they still end up playing basketball together and the cycle starts again. Thus, nobody becomes really concerned whenever they see Naruto all beaten up or Sasuke all angry and pissed off.

Well, nobody who has been at this school long enough.

Unfortunately, all of this was new to the transfer student, Sakura.

--

Sakura saw Sasuke strangle some blond guy on his way to school and she felt afraid that Sasuke did this to some poor innocent person as a way to vent out all his anger at what happened earlier. She felt guilty already and when she saw Sasuke "attacking" somebody, she could not help but rush in and stop the fight.

"Hey you guys, cut it out already!"

Both guys stopped and looked at the newcomer. Apparently, they were so used to the fact that nobody else bothered them so seeing someone trying to stop them was something new. Sasuke realized that it was Sakura and he felt more annoyed.

"I told you it was enough for today, didn't I?"

"Stop strangling the guy, he isn't part of our fight."

Sasuke was exasperated. This was an extreme case of misunderstanding and it appeared like Sakura thought he was attacking someone on a whim. Without bothering to explain anything, Sasuke just pushed Naruto aside and walked away.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto was still dazed from the struggle but when he realized that he wasn't badly beaten this time, he felt relieved.

"Woohoo! I survived one of Sasuke's most furious attacks ever! I am not even scarred!"

Sakura was dumbfounded. Apparently, this guy appeared to have gotten used to being beaten up.

What was happening here?

"_If you wanted to know, I was home early because that dobe named Uzumaki Naruto told our teammates that basketball practice was cancelled. I waited for them like an idiot back there. I'm really going to strangle him tomorrow!"_

Sakura's mouth hung open with surprise. She remembered the conversation last night and realized that if this guy was Uzumaki Naruto, then she just made everything worse. However, she strengthened her resolve and told herself that it does not matter anyway, the feeling of hatred between her and Sasuke would now become mutual.

"By the looks of it, you are new here, am I right?"

Sakura was taken out if her reverie.

"Are you, by any chance, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh wow! You know me already? Did the girls at class talk about me?"

"Uhm, no."

Naruto felt slumped. Here he was, emerging unscarred from his "battle" against Sasuke for the first time and his heart was raised when he thought that he has finally earned some fans, only to find out that it was not so.

"Hey, I'm sorry to ask but do you always fight with Sasuke?"

Naruto's confidence was back in a flash.

"Of course! I am the only one in school that he fights with seriously. Let's see. We were part of the varsity team since we were first year students and now, he's Captain and I'm Vice Captain," Naruto proudly states.

"So you mean to say that it's not really 'trouble' whenever you two fight and beat each other up?"

"Most of the time, he was the one beating me up but, yeah, its still a normal school day even when he trashes me, I mean, even when we trash each other out."

Sakura thought that she was alright being hated by Sasuke. However, she felt her heart grow heavy with the realization that she had hastily judged him and showed him how bad she thought he was. Nonetheless, she did not want to feel sorry. As a matter of fact, she does not wish to trouble herself with him anymore. She hastily said goodbye to Naruto and ran off to school.

"See ya then!"

However, as Naruto watched her run to school, he realized that he didn't even ask her name. But, more importantly, he forgot to ask how she personally knew Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged and walked to the school as well. Thinking about basketball practice later, Naruto suddenly remembered that Sasuke had some unfinished business with him. He swallowed hard and prepared himself for a beating.

--

Sakura arrived at the classroom flustered because she ran all the way to school the moment she realized that she was going to be late. She must have been so out of focus that she forgot all about the time and stayed on to chat with Naruto.

"Out of focus or just shamefully guilty?" Sakura asked herself quietly while finding her way to her chair which was near the window. As fate would have it, she had to pass by Sasuke's chair thus catching a few words from his conversation with his "admirers".

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you beat up that Naruto just like last time?"

"Yeah, I heard somebody intruded in your fight. Was that true?"

Sakura finally reached her chair by the window and out of the corner of her eye; she observed how Sasuke would react to such lavish attention.

To her surprise, Sasuke did not even bother to reply to all their questions. He was practically surrounded by the girls but he didn't even pay attention to them.

"Hmpf, just as I thought, he is really an arrogant guy inside and out. I wonder why those girls put up with that attitude," Sakura grumbled to herself.

"Uhm, you are new here right?"

Sakura was startled with the question and realized that it was the girl seating beside her who asked the question. Sakura jumped at this chance of finally finding a friend. She had been at this class for more than a week now but the girls were simply busy with this Uchiha guy who turned out to be her new "housemate" after that fateful accident which took away her parents.

"Yes, I am Haruno Sakura."

"Sorry for the delayed welcome. You see, I wanted to talk to you since the first day you came but I just couldn't find the right moment to do so. I am not much of a talker so I don't know what to say to people the first time I meet them."

The girl was really shy and demure. She does not seem to be part of the Sasuke "fanclub" inside the class so Sakura deemed it safe to try and become friends with her. Smiling, she said to the girl:

"Don't worry, it's alright. You are the first girl to talk to me in class and I am just happy that you aren't as preoccupied as the rest of the girls are. What's your name by the way?"

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you Sakura-san!"

The girl smiled to her warmly and shook her hand. Sakura could not help but smile in return.

"I am pleased to meet you too, Hinata-san!"

Finally, a welcome intrusion has arrived to what Sakura thought was a really bad day.

Little did she know that her day has just started and more surprises were to come…

--

Sasuke always dreaded his Physical Education class not because it was hard or anything but because his teacher always took advantage of him by making him teach basketball to his classmates. Sasuke was against the idea of playing basketball during PE time because he knew that he would either be off doing "exhibitions" or teaching the rest of the class. It turned out that he knew more about basketball than his PE teacher, Ebisu-sensei, whose only aim was just to watch the girls during the class. Sasuke knew that his teacher chose basketball as the sport for this class precisely because he knew that Sasuke was there to do all his work.

"Ready for today's basketball lesson, sensei?"

Sasuke was annoyed enough thus he answered with the first thing that came into his head.

"Cut it out Neji. How about playing against me this time? You always were the team leader who never played it out on the court anyway."

Hyuuga Neji, the cousin of Hyuuga Hinata, was another prominent person in Sasuke's class. Academically, he does well enough to equal Sasuke. He is pretty athletic as well but he is too proud to join any of the school's teams. Thus, during PE class, he often acts as the "coach" just to avoid getting too worked up in some petty class activity. Neji considers it beneath him to play against his classmates who are still learning the sport.

At least, that's what he believes.

For Sasuke, Neji is one skilled person that he would never allow on his team for reasons ranging from attitude problems to irritating pride. Sasuke always wanted to step on that false "pride" of Neji just to show him that he cannot brag about anything he hasn't even done yet.

On the other hand, Neji was surprised by Sasuke's direct challenge.

"It wouldn't be bad to test my skills against the basketball team's Captain for a change."

Sasuke was eager to finish this challenge himself.

As soon as he got out of the locker room, he informed the boys that today, he would show them how a one-on-one basketball showdown was done. Everyone was excited to know that Sasuke was playing today.

However, with Sasuke playing this time, who was going to teach the girls?

It was too late when Sasuke realized that he left the poor girls on Ebisu-sensei's hands.

--

In the girls' locker room, news about Sasuke's one-on-one match brought up mixed reactions from the girls. Some felt really excited to see Sasuke playing seriously up close. Some felt sad that Sasuke would not personally teach them basketball for today's session.

Sakura, on the other hand, was simply confused.

"Uhm, Hinata-chan, I don't get it, is Sasuke our PE teacher or something?"

"No, he just helps Ebisu-sensei in teaching basketball since he's the team captain after all. During PE class, he teaches both the boys and the girls about basketball. Sometimes we have practice games with him acting as a referee."

"Really? What does Ebisu-sensei do then?"

Hinata looked confused for a moment.

"You know, now that you've asked about it, I suddenly realize that he is not doing anything except to 'observe' how the class is doing. Now, I find it really odd."

Hinata and Sakura both laughed at the remark and headed towards the court. Ebisu-sensei eagerly told them that half of the court would be for Sasuke and Neji's match while the other half would be for the girls' practice match.

"But Ebisu-sensei, we want to watch Sasuke's match!" said one of the girls.

"Well, I would be scolded by the principal if I allowed my students to just watch when they are supposed to be playing right?"

The girls could not think of a better argument. Ebisu-sensei knew that the girls did not like to have practice matches without Sasuke but it cannot be helped.

"The boys will play after the match as well so its still equal," said Ebisu-sensei.

The girls divided themselves into two teams. All of them half heartedly got into the game.

--

Meanwhile, Sasuke's match with Neji started. Sasuke score the first point but Neji did not allow him to have a lead.

"What's the matter Captain? Don't tell me this is all you can do even if you train everyday."

"Don't get too cocky! To me you are but an amateur," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke had to admit that Neji was really skilled. They seemed to be evenly matched that Sasuke could not help but feel annoyed. Every shot he made, Neji makes as well. He is an excellent ball handler and its pretty hard to steal the ball from him to prevent him from making any shots. Sasuke knew he had to outscore him soon or else, it would be time and not skill, which would decide the outcome of this match.

The match was too intense that the boys forgot all about the girls playing at the other side of the court.

--

Sakura was still awkward with handling the ball and the rest of the girls were not giving her some leeway despite this. Not to mention the fact that her team is not really doing well.

"Apparently, these girls are well-thought," Sakura told herself.

As Sakura managed to get a feel of the ball, she played with more ease during the latter parts. Her teammates played better as they went along as well. Their team caught up and soon, the scores were tied.

"Last 30 seconds of the ballgame!" Ebisu-sensei announced. He was obviously enjoying this. The girls were playing seriously even without Sasuke and he was just so happy.

"I didn't notice that pink-haired girl before. She must be the transfer student the rest of the teachers were talking about," Ebisu-sensei whispered to himself.

The girls, hearing the signal that the game would be over soon rallied to their teams just to break the tie.

Sakura had the ball. She confidently breezed through the defenders of the team and she made the shot. However, at the same time, a blond girl from the opposing team pushed her while she was in mid-air.

Sakura fell hard on the ground.

Ebisu-sensei immediately rushed to her side.

--

When Sasuke saw the acting referee put the whistle to his mouth to signal the end of their one-on-one match up, Sasuke just threw the shot even if it was too far to make an easy lay-up. He cannot let this game end up as a tie so he just threw the ball from the 3-point area and relied on his training and luck.

The boys were up on their seats, waiting in anticipation.

Neji's eyes were glued on to the ball.

The ball hit the rim of the ring.

It went round the rim three times…

And teetered towards the opposite side of the ring…

However, it went round the rim once more and…

The ball went inside the hoop.

Sasuke smirked at Neji in triumph.

Neji couldn't believe how Sasuke pulled off a buzzer-beater shot just like that.

The boys were making so much noise. The intensity of the match followed by that grand finish caused such an uproar which was just too much to contain.

Yet above the boys' whistles and cheers, Sasuke heard Ebisu-sensei's whistle.

His eyes went to the other half of the court.

Sakura.

--

"What happened here?" Sasuke pushed Ebisu-sensei aside and immediately attended to Sakura.

"Um, well, Sasuke, the girls got a little carried away with the game, so you know…" Ebisu-sensei nervously replied.

"Sakura, where does it hurt?"

Sakura, still dazed from the fall, could not make out the faces staring at her. She could not recognize anybody except one.

"Sasuke…"

"Come on now you idiot, where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

Hearing the concern in Sasuke's voice, Sakura was forcefully brought back to reality. She forced herself to identify where the pain was coming from. It was hard to do so because everything seems to hurt so badly. With sheer force of will, she tried moving her legs. She cried out in pain.

Seeing her movements, Sasuke immediately identified that she twisted her ankle and most probably, her thighs were bruised by the impact of the fall.

Sasuke sighed with relief. At least she did not injure her back or her spine.

"Is she alright?" Ebisu-sensei asked.

"She twisted her ankle and her thighs are black and blue because of the fall," Sasuke answered.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke carried Sakura in his arms and walked towards the clinic. Halfway, he turned back and told Ebisu-sensei:

"You better bring everyone back to class."

Ebisu-sensei was just too dumbfounded to say anything more.

--

"Hey, Hinata, we saw you talking to that girl. Who is she anyway?"

"She is Haruno Sakura, a transfer student," Hinata answered.

"Oh really? How come Sasuke-_sama_ seemed to know her then? She doesn't know anything about him or any of us here."

"You are mean to say that after what you did, Ino-san! Sakura-san has been here for more than a week. It's just that no one bothered to talk to her."

"Look, Hinata, that girl would probably thank me afterwards. Being carried like that by Sasuke-sama, any girl would swoon just with the thought of it!"

With Ino saying that, the rest of the girls looked dreamy. Hinata knew it was hopeless to argue with such romantics and die-hard Sasuke fanatics. Perhaps it was better if she checked on Sakura because it is still half an hour more before the next class.

"Hey Hinata, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"To check on Sakura. I believe you should apologize to her as well." Hinata answered.

"Apologize? Nah, forget about it. I'll come with you and check on Sasuke-sama instead."

The two made their way into the clinic.

--

Sakura was still too dazed to realize that Sasuke was actually carrying her in his arms. Only when they were near the clinic did she understand what was going on. She was immediately on alert and squirmed for Sasuke to let go of her.

"Hey, stop struggling! You are heavy you know!"

"I didn't ask you to carry me in the first place. Just put me down Sasuke!"

Without notice, Sasuke placed Sakura back on her feet.

Surprised by Sasuke's obedience, Sakura stood up. Sharp pain from her ankle went through her head and she felt herself falling. Just when she was supposed to hit the ground, strong arms caught her and carried her once again.

"Just so you know, I won't carry someone who could stand on her own feet. Now just be a good girl and behave until we get to the clinic."

Sakura was just too confused to say anything else. She thought she hated Uchiha Sasuke so much, yet why does she feel so safe in his arms? Amidst this world of strangers, Sakura felt protected knowing that Sasuke was there.

But she barely knew him!

Sakura shook off all her earlier thoughts. If this was a prank from him, it would be best to be prepared rather than be sorry later on.

--

"You may place her in this bed, Sasuke," said the attending nurse.

Sasuke placed Sakura in a sitting position on the bed. The nurse looked at her ankle and shook her head.

"Its twisted pretty badly. I will just bandage it this time and wait till Doctor Hiroki comes back. He is the one dealing with injuries of this severity."

"May I?" Sasuke asked the nurse for permission to look at Sakura's injury.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's ankle. He was used to seeing ankle injuries given the sport that he plays. He placed his fingers on the swollen part and tapped it lightly.

"Ouch! Stop making it worse," Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up and told the nurse: "If we do not treat this soon, it will be more painful to move her ankle later. I think I could put her ankle back to place."

"Alright then Sasuke. It's good that someone used to these injuries is here while Doctor Hiroki is out."

Sakura stared at the nurse in disbelief.

"Ma'am, you just said that my ankle was twisted badly and that you are not the one dealing with injuries of this caliber. How do you know if Sasuke can actually do it or just make it worse?" Sakura asked, worry apparent from her face.

"Sasuke isn't foolhardy. He helped treat his teammates' injuries before and if he says that he could do it, then I believe him," the nurse answered.

"Trust me," Sasuke told her, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Well, I have to attend to other students. Just call me if something happens," said the nurse on her way out of the room.

Sakura was visibly afraid. Her ankle hurts like hell but she knew how much more it would hurt if it is moved.

"Hey, you could stop looking like you'll die soon you know," Sasuke said.

"I know it would be painful."

"Yes, it really is. But once I get your ankle back into place, it won't be painful anymore. Just trust me this time alright?"

Sakura nodded her head, while trying so hard not to cry.

Sasuke got a small chair and placed it in front of the bed. Sitting on the chair, he placed Sakura's hands on his shoulders.

"What now? " Sakura asked.

"If it hurts so much, don't cry out. Just squeeze my shoulder as hard as you can until the pain is gone," Sasuke said.

Sakura was crying now. The pain was intensifying because of the air-con in the room. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Don't go crying on me now. You could hate me all you want and not talk to me forever but what's more important is we get your ankle back on its right place."

Sasuke wiped her tears.

"Alright, I'm going to give it one big twist and its over."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke slouched and held Sakura's twisted ankle with both hands. He felt Sakura's grip on his shoulder tighten. Then, he moved her ankle back in its place as quick as he could. Sakura was squeezing his shoulders too hard now. He twisted it one more and finally, it was back into place.

"Hey, you could let go now."

Sakura refused to open her eyes. It was just so painful.

"Hey, I said it's alright now."

Sakura opened her eyes. The pain was still there but it was bearable now. She realized that she was still crying.

Sasuke shook his head and sat on the bed. He pulled Sakura in an embrace until she quieted down.

"I thought you were angry at me," Sakura suddenly spoke.

Sasuke looked at her tear streaked face.

"I was," he answered.

"Sorry," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her once again and noticed that her lips were bleeding. She probably bit it too hard to stop herself from crying out.

Sasuke leaned close to her face.

"Hey, don't try anything funny," said Sakura while moving an inch back.

Sasuke pulled her closer. His face was close to hers and Sakura closed her eyes.

Then she heard Sasuke's voice whispering in her ear.

"I don't particularly like kissing girls with tear-streaked faces,bleeding lips, and twisted ankles."

Sakura pulled back. She was blushing furiously.

"You stupid―"

Sasuke moved away and went to the door.

"Fix yourself up and call me when you're done."

Sakura's face was still red when Sasuke closed the door.

"That annoying guy!"

Sakura's heart was beating so fast. She closed her eyes for awhile and tried to relax. If things go on like this, she would find it hard to get away from his world, from his dark eyes which always held her enthralled…

--

The moment he leaned over to try and wipe that small trickle of bloood from Sakura's lips, he knew he couldn't do it without kissing her.

So he summoned all of his self control and just left the room.

Sitting outside the room, Sasuke placed his hands on his forehead.

"I must be sick or something. I don't even like her."

Despite saying this, he vividly recalled how worried he was when he saw her lying there on the court, seemingly unconscious.

Sasuke realized that he didn't want to lose her.

He tried so hard to think of reasons why he was feeling this way. It could be because they live at the same house and he saw her more often than any other girl.

"For all I know, I am just overwhelmed by the fact that she is the first girl I got to know well enough."

Indeed, Sasuke felt relieved with this argument, thinking that as soon as he gets used to having her around, these weird feelings would disappear instantly.

"And she would just be like any other girl..."

--

"_Alright, I'm going to give it one big twist and its over."_

"Step aside Hinata, I can't hear them!"

"Quiet down Ino! We shouldn't be snooping on them like this in the first place."

"Well, you were too shy to just get into the room so here we are, stuck outside the clinic's window."

"Riiiiiiiiinnnnnggg!"

"Drat! That's the school bell!"

"Come on Ino, we have to get to class."

"But--"

Hinata started walking back to the classroom. She would apologize to Sakura later for snooping on them. Ino, on the other hand, was deep in thought.

"Sasuke-sama is really kind. Too kind…"

--

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's almost an hour since dismissal time so just pick us up already! Yeah, yeah, she's fine now so just hurry up and pick us up!"

Sasuke soon hung up the phone.

"You really should respect your Dad for a change you know."

"It may not seem like it but I respect him more than anybody. We just got used to talking to each other that way since we have been around each other for so long. Mom died early so he was practically the one who raised me."

Both of them grew quiet again.

They both missed the last two subjects for the day because the nurse had Sakura stay at the clinic. The nurse also asked Sasuke to stay with her just in case something came up.

"Hey Sasuke, nobody in school knows that I'm living at your house right?"

"Well, the principal knows. But aside from her, nobody else knows. Why do you ask?"

"So that I can keep things just the way they are. I don't want to injure your reputation or anything."

"I just noticed you are getting pretty concerned of me as of late."

"Shut up! I just don't want to bring any harm to you and your Dad. That's the least I can do to repay him."

"Then just don't worry about it. We really need people to mind their own business these days. I don't have to prove anything to these people and so do you. You are not obliged to make these people like you because they are not the ones living your life."

At that moment, Sakura knew that she had misjudged Uchiha Sasuke so much. He wasn't arrogant; he was just strong-willed and independent, never letting other people interfere with his life. Remembering how easily he comforts her and stops her from crying, she understood why the girls felt drawn to him despite his silent treatment…

--

Mr. Uchiha cooked dinner as soon as they got home. He got worried about Sakura but seeing her alright, he was relieved. The two were getting along quite well and he was happy not to see them bickering over dinner.

"Sasuke, help Sakura up the stairs will you?"

Sasuke grumbled a reply.

Soon, they were upstairs and Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room and assisted her to her bed.

Sakura sat on her bed and Sasuke moved towards the door.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura called.

"What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Sakura beckoned to him and Sasuke grudgingly went back.

"What is it this time? I am not your maid--"

Sakura pulled Sasuke close and kissed him on the cheek.

For a change, Sasuke was the one blushing furiously this time.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke answered while walking towards the door.

Sakura nodded her head. As soon as Sasuke closed the door, Sakura asked herself why she felt happy knowing that he will see him again tomorrow.

She knew the answer but refused to admit it.

She won't fall for pranks but she wondered how long she can stop herself from falling for him…

--

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's room…

"Drat! I forgot to attend basketball practice today!"

He was feeling really weird. He hated girls in general because they cry so easily and they are very complicated creatures.

Yet why is it that his heart aches whenever he sees this one particular girl named Haruno Sakura, cry?

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation but then realized…

"So she wasn't angry about the kiss after all…"

--

_**Thus, in this complicated household, the story moves on, deeper and deeper into the hearts of those who live in it. This momentary peace may shatter anytime but it was worth remembering nonetheless…**_

_--_

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the long delay of this chapter. I was busy with school even during summer break so I barely had the time to even touch my laptop and find the inspiration to write this chapter. But lo and behold! I am done with it and I hope it suffices for the long wait. I found it necessary to develop the other characters in the story. The next chapter is going to be more exciting. Trouble? Romance?Most probably, a mixture of the two. **

**Well, how was this chapter? Reviews please! **


End file.
